Car Adjusting / Types And Recommendations.
There are many different cars in Nfsu2. There are 4wd's, fwd's and rwd's. If you are not familiar with those words, it stands for Four wheel drive, front wheel drive and rear wheel drive. Depending on what type it is, its either the rear, front or all four tires that pushes the car forward. So of course the car will also handle differently by each one of them. The most usual is rwd, which means rear wheel drive. The car is pulled forward with the rear tires, while the front wheels don't.The rear wheels are connected to the engine, therefore the car can move forward, the front tires will still roll, but are not powered by the engine. Then there is the fwd, which means front wheel drive. The car gets pulled forward with the front tires, the front tires are the one's who is powered by the engine now. Meanwhile the rear tires only roll. The last is 4wd, which means four wheel drive. All the wheels are powered with the engine, making them the most superior car on offroad and gripping. To understand easier how to take advantage of these settings. I'l show you. Rear wheel drives - Good for standard circuit, sprint and drift races. Can oversteer sometimes if you slide too much with the rear tires, that makes you voulnerable from attacks or bumps from behind, even rain. Front wheel drives - Good for street x, drag, sprint races. The front powered wheels gives you extra handling, since both attacks from behind are neutral and rain can actually give you advantage. The car will drift itself when steering, so be carefull with how much your front wheels slide and where they are directing. Four wheel drives - Superior on drift, circuit, sprint, drag, URL. The extra handling and control with the four wheel drive is just too much for a fwd or rwd to handle, it outclasses in every way. Your only weakness is rain and bodyweight, running into a corner too fast will throw you straight into the guard rail, and the slightest rain will make your tires slip into walls in the corner exits. Then there is FR, FF, FC, FD and so on... I don't know if it's actually a thing in the game, but i'l mention them anyway. FF is a car with the engine in the front of a car and the car is a front wheel drive (fwd), that means its a FF Fwd car. MF is a car with the engine in the middle of the car and the car is a front wheel drive (fwd), that means its a MF Fwd. RF is a car with the engine in the rear part of the car, and the car is a front wheel drive (fwd), that means its a RF Fwd. And so on... If you didn't know, the cars in the game actually weighs differently, so heavier cars and light cars handle differently, like the mazda mx-5 compared to the ford mustang. Suspension, springs and shocks can be adjusted for how you want your car to react to bumps or offroad.